


Falling For A Weasley

by blackkdaisies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkdaisies/pseuds/blackkdaisies
Summary: Sydney Barnes.A young adult who was raised to be a pushover with an inability to control her emotions whenever she was away from her family.She did anything her mother asked her to.Including; moving to London at nineteen-years-old to marry a wealthy, pureblood, twenty-three-year-old wizard.But little did she know, things would not go according to plan even in the slightest.. because the next thing she knew, she was falling for a Weasley.•••Post-War (Battle of Hogwarts: May 2nd, 1998)*in the fan-fiction, Fred Weasley survived the war*•••*rights etc go to JK Rowling, unfortunately*
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. introduction

Hi there!

First, I’d like to inform you of the warnings you will see throughout this fan-fiction. So, if you are uncomfortable with any of the following, I suggest not reading this fic; smut, language, violence, yelling, non-self inflicted injuries, mentions of blood, mentions of abuse, alcohol + drug consumption, use of fatal potions, mentions of pregnancy, and major character death. 

Second, this story does nothing follow the Harry Potter books at all. It begins at the end of 1998, a few months after the war. And yes, Fred Weasley is alive.

Third, all rights and credit go to JK Rowling (*gag*), but all characters non-canon to the series belong to me. 

So, without further adieu...

Falling For A Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

“Wake up! Wake up! We’re going to London, bitch!” Alexandria yelled, placing her hands on Sydney’s shoulders and shaking her.

Sydney groaned as Alexandria aggressively shook her half-asleep body. “Leave me alone, Ria.”

Alexandria continued to shake Sydney’s body until she sat up, giving her best friend a disgusted look while swinging her legs over the side of the bed and letting out a dramatic sigh.

“Don’t give me that, Sydney.” Alexandria spoke in a stern tone. “We leave in thirty minutes.”

Over the years, Sydney had learned to shut herself up when Alexandria spoke in her _“grown-up”_ voice, knowing that if she didn’t it would get ugly.

Sydney sat on the edge of her mattress, staring at the floor while deep in thought. It felt cold… colder than normal. A part of her was happy to leave the sad manor she had been raised in, but a different part of her wasn’t ready to leave the cold room of her sad manor. She was leaving her younger sister and her parents to move to an entirely different country. Vermont had been her home for nineteen years and she had only ever left for school.

All she had was her best friend, Alexandria. But that was a disaster waiting to happen, and they both knew it.

Sydney was forced out of her thoughts when a decorative pillow hit her in the face. “What the hell was that for?” She whined, pulling the pillow into her lap.

Alexandria flopped down onto a large window seat across from Sydney’s bed. “What’s going on in that big ‘ol brain of yours?” Alexandria asked.

“I’m just thinking,” Sydney muttered, running her finger-tips along the design of the pillow. “I’m not ready to leave Vermont.. leave Vienna.” She sighed. “And I’m _definitely_ not ready to marry some snobby little Brit.” Sydney said, shaking her index finger at Alexandria.

Sydney stood up and made her way to her closet, pulling out a pair of black leggings, an emerald green sweater, and a pair of long socks.

Alexandria nodded. “I’m sorry, Sydney. I know this isn’t at all what you would’ve planned for yourself if you had the choice. But hopefully, it’ll get better. Maybe you will even end up liking each other.” She smiled apologetically. “Oh, don’t forget a bra.”

Sydney over at Alexandria. “I am not wearing a bra today.” She said bluntly.

“Not in the mood?” Alexandria giggled.

“Nope,” Sydney shook her head. “Not at all.”

Sydney changed her clothes while complaining to Alexandria. “Honestly Ria, I’ve never heard of nor met an English person who wasn’t a rich snob.” She stated, pulling the green sweater over her head.

“Stop being so stereotypical.” Alexandria replied. “Maybe Mr. Daniel Adler is different.” She added in a preppy, English accent.

Sydney glared at her friend, giving her one of those “shut the fuck up” faces.

“What?” Alexandria asked innocently.

Sydney just shook her head as she bent over, pulling on a pair of boots. She stood up and made her way to the dark vanity in the corner of her bedroom. Sitting down in front of the mirror, she brought her long, brown hair into a messy up-do, adjusting the curly baby hairs next to her ears. Sydney stared at herself in the mirror for a couple of seconds before Alexandria wrapped her arms around Sydney’s shoulders, giving her a small hug.

The two girls gazed into the mirror, smiling at the sight.

Sydney couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous her best friend was. Her umber-brown skin, the bouncy, tightly-curled hair that reached to her shoulders, her honey-colored eyes that always glowed in the sunlight. Sydney always looked at Alexandria in awe. She was the most loving person Sydney could ever remember meeting. She was the type of person who could make anyone laugh at any time.

The brunette brought her hands up, resting things on Alexandria’s as they hugged. She radiated warmth against Sydney’s back, making Sydney feel better about having to move to London because at least Alexandria would be there with her.

Alexandria placed a soft kiss on Sydney’s left temple before standing up behind her. As Sydney stood up from her chair, she entwined her hand with Alexandria’s, earning a reassuring squeeze.

The two girls smiled at each other before Alexandria drew out her Acacia-wood wand and cast a charm on their suitcases, making them float behind them as they slowly made their way down a large staircase and into the manor’s foyer.

As Sydney and Alexandria stepped off the last step, they were greeted by Sydney’s younger sister, Vienna.

Vienna immediately wrapped her arms around Sydney’s waist, looking up at her older sister. “Goodbye, Squidney.” She grinned, a quiet giggle escaping her small lips too. “I’ll miss you,”

Sydney crouched down in front of the nine-year-old, wrapping her arms around the small girl. “I’ll miss you too, Vi. But we’ll see each other soon, I promise.”

The two sisters removed themselves from their hug, giving Sydney the space to give Vienna’s forehead a small peck. “I love you.” She whispered, obviously tearing up.

“I love you too,” The young girl murmured back quietly.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room, earning Sydney’s direct attention. “Hello, mother.” She grimaced as she stood up. The nineteen-year-old made her way across the foyer, approaching her and Alexandria’s parents.

Sydney’s mother had raised her to think that showing her true feelings, even in front of her immediate family, was wrong. So Sydney grew up to be a pushover with an inability to control her emotions when she was away from her mother. But when she had met Alexandria and discovered it was okay to express her emotions and thoughts, Sydney practically exploded.

Alexandria and Sydney hugged each of their parents, earning “I love you’s” and “stay safe’s” from everyone but Mrs. Barnes, who simply said, “I can’t believe you two decided to travel the no-maj way.”

Alexandria’s father, Nicholas Graves, loaded their bags into the trunk of the non-magical, four-door town car as the girls climbed into the backseat.

The route to the nearest airport was a forty-five-minute drive from the Delavan Manor, which had technically become the Barnes Manor when Sydney’s parents married and her mother’s name was changed.

_The Barnes’ were a wealthy, pureblood family, located in northern Vermont. Émelie Delavan and Elijah Barnes married each other at thirty-years-old, having their first child, Sydney, four years after their wedding. A decade later, Émelie Delavan gave birth to another baby girl, naming her Vienna._

Alexandria and Sydney both stared out the windows, whispering short things to each other every once in a while. They were both visibly stressed about living on their own and getting ready for Sydney’s marriage to the eldest son of the Adler family, Daniel.

_The Adlers were one of the wealthiest, pureblood wizard families in Europe. Margaux Grovene and Richard Adler married each other in their early twenties, having their first child, Daniel, sixteen months after their wedding. Three years after Daniel was born, the couple introduced a baby girl, Genevieve, to their family, making her the same age as Sydney. Then, about six years later, Margaux Adler delivered another baby boy, Declan. Expanding their family once again._

The girls were boarding their flight when Alexandria grabbed Sydney’s forearm. “Syd.. we’re going to London. Like, London-fucking-England.” She said with an excited smile, which quickly faded to a frown. “I just wish it wasn’t solely because you’re getting married to a stranger.”

“Yeah…” Sydney replied quietly, pulling Alexandria to their seats.

_Sydney Barnes and Daniel Adler have been engaged since Sydney’s parents found out they were going to deliver a baby girl. Their set wedding date was December twenty-fourth, 1999._  
_The two were being forced to marry complete strangers so they could continue a wealthy, pureblood line of magical children._


	3. Chapter 3

The “flat” that the Adler’s were paying for had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a private laundry room, a nice sized kitchen, a dining room, and a living room with floor-to-ceiling windows revealing a beautiful cityscape and another apartment complex. 

It had warmer vibes than the dark and cold manors the two girls grew up in, but it was incredibly plain. They jokingly gagged as they walked through the flat, choosing which bedrooms they wanted. 

“I can’t believe your future in-laws are paying for everything.” Alexandria said excitedly. 

Sydney nodded. Alexandria was right. The Adler’s were paying for anything they needed; maintenance, clothing, groceries, decorations, and a very large part of the wedding bill. The plan was that the Adler’s would send a sack of wizarding money to the girls each month. Then, Sydney and Alexandria were responsible for finding Gringotts bank and some of the coins for muggle money.

•••

Three weeks later, on a Tuesday morning, Sydney decided to find the nearest library. It was about nine in the morning as she walked through the cold streets of downtown London, making her way back to the new flat with a stack of “rented” books. 

Due to being busy with getting settled in the last few weeks, neither Sydney nor Alexandria had gotten the chance to explore the city. So, Sydney left around eight-thirty, leaving Alexandria in her bed with a note of Sydney’s whereabouts. 

Sydney had acquired four books by the time she checked out at the library; a smutty romance novel, a horror fiction, and two mysteries. 

She walked down a busy street with her stack of books, holding them against her and paying no attention to where she was going. Instead, she paid attention to everyone else, wondering how they all had such nice posture. 

She hadn’t even looked forward until she ran into someone, knocking the books out of her hands and a medium-sized box from the other person’s hands. The sound of clinking glass really spiked her interest as she kneeled down. 

“Fuck! I’m so sor- _ouch!”_ Sydney brought one of her soft hands to her forehead, rubbing the spot where her head had clashed with someone else’s head. 

On her knees, Sydney looked up a bit, making eye contact with a handsome, red-headed man who was crouched in front of her, scooping handfuls of glass vials back into the box. “I’m sorry,” He said politely, stacking her books for her. 

“Oh, erm- it’s alright. Just an accident.” Sydney smiled, still staring at the man in front of her. “Oh! I’m sorry too, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” She started to blush as he looked up at her again, the two strangers making complete eye contact. 

A big smile stretched across his face. “It’s alright, neither of us were.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah..” Sydney dragged. “I tend to do that, and I’m quite a clutz.” She grinned goofily. “Let me help you with these.” She began placing some of the last handfuls of glass vials into the box. 

“Oh, thank you.” 

“Of course, but what do you need this many vials for anyway?”

“My brother and I own a business together, we’re making some new products this week.” He responded, holding open the box’s tabs. 

Sydney suddenly grew curious. “What kind of business?” She reached for the last couple vials, bending sideways at her waist. And before the man was able to answer, there was a loud snapping sound from under the right side of Sydney’s winter coat. 

The man gave her a weird look as she pulled the two halves of her wand from the waistband of her pants, holding it in front of her. She glanced up, expecting him to look at her like she was insane for carrying a fucking wand with her, but was surprised to find him smiling like an idiot. 

“Wicked! I’ve never met an American witch before.” He said with a laugh as she stood up, holding out his hand and offering to help Sydney up off the sidewalk. 

She thanked him and picked up her books. “So you’re a wizard?” She asked quietly. 

He nodded and shifted the box onto his left hip, holding out his right hand. “George Weasley,” He beamed. “And I know _exactly_ where to find you a new wand.”

“You do? Where?” Sydney said excitedly. She hadn’t had the time to explore any of London’s magical locations yet.

“Diagon Alley, of course.” He said happily. 

“Diagonally?’ Sydney asked, questioning the name. 

George chuckled. “Separate words, love. Diagon… Alley.” 

Sydney instantly blushed at the name. _Love._ “That’s… peculiar.” She laughed lightly. 

George stepped back and extended his arm, directing Sydney in the direction she had been coming from. Sydney happily obliged, turning on her heels and waiting a second for George to step in front of her, taking the lead. 

When George stopped Sydney at a dead-end, she looked up at him with a confused expression, but he just grinned and gave her a quick wink before tapping a few bricks with his wand.

Sydney gasped when the brick wall started to disappear, revealing a colorful alleyway packed full of people. She looked around at the tall buildings and the people dressed in all different types of clothing. It was absolutely astonishing to her. 

She didn’t notice George’s eyes on her until she heard a slight chuckle, pulling her from her trance. She playfully nudged his arm. “Stop..” She dragged out jokingly. 

George took Sydney’s free hand in his, pulling her through the chilly pocket of buildings. She walked with wide eyes, examining each slanted, snow-covered building that she could. The uniqueness was something Sydney absolutely adored. 

“Oh, I have to bring Ria here!” Sydney exclaimed, tightening her grip on George’s large hand. 

The feeling of her soft hand squeezing his made George shiver. He watched as she looked around in awe, admiring each and every inch. “Ria?” He asked.

“My best friend, Alexandria.” She was giddy, so giddy. 

George laughed. “So I know your best friend’s name, but you still haven’t told me yours.” He stated. 

She turned to look at the solid brick wall they had walked through barely five minutes before. “I’m Sydney,” She turned back around, looking up at him. “Sydney Barnes.”

“Beautiful,” He grinned. “So, Sydney Barnes, tell me something about yourself,” He continued leading her through the crowds of people. “Something interesting.” 

Sydney sighed loudly. “Well… I’m engaged to someone I’ve never met.” She informed him.

George stopped in his tracks, causing Sydney to run into him. She stepped back and peered up at him. “Like.. an arranged marriage?” He asked. 

“That’s exactly what it is, Weasley.” 

“So what’s it like?”

She rolled her eyes slightly. “No different than the rest of my life. It’s overwhelming and I feel like I have no freedom whatsoever. I can't even legally drink no-maj alcohol yet and my mother wants me to “start a family.” 

“Wait, how old are you?” 

“Nineteen,”

“And you’re already engaged?” 

Sydney nodded. “My mom’s imagined a giant, ugly diamond on my finger since before I was even born.”

George cringed. “Bloody hell, that’s horrible.”

“No shit, sherlock.” I laughed. “My mom is a spawn of the devil themself.” George laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her through the crowds once again. “I just wish I could be a normal person for a bit, you know?”

He chuckled, “You’ll never be _normal,_ Barnes _,_ you’re a witch for Merlin’s sake.”

“I know, but being engaged to a stranger is not fucking normal.” 

“Are you a wealthy pureblood?” George asked, stopping them for a second time. 

Sydney narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded. “...Erm.. yeah..” 

George quirked his head a bit. “And is your “ _fiance_ ” a wealthy pureblood?”

“..Yes…” She said quietly. 

“Then it’s one hundred percent fucking normal, Barnes.”

Sydney groaned, clapping a hand over her face. “But it shouldn’t be.” She whined. “My parents were in an arranged marriage but didn’t get married until they were both thirty. Why can’t I have a decade to figure my shit out?”

George sighed, “Just tell your parents you aren’t ready yet.”

She slowly looked up at him. “As if my mother —being the crazy bitch she is– would ever listen to that.” 

“You’ll figure it out,” He smiled. “But until then, let’s get you a new wand.” He poked his head up at an old building, turning Sydney’s gaze to a dark, old building. “Ollivander’s Wand Shop.” 

He watched as the relief washed over Sydney’s face. “Perfect,” She said happily. George nodded as he stepped up a couple of small stairs and pulled the door open, holding it with his foot for Sydney. “After you, Miss Barnes.” 

She cringed at the title while stepping inside the dark building. “Just Syd, please.” 

“What if I called you Barnes?” George asked as he followed her inside. He raked his eyes over her clothed figure from behind, watching how she moved as she walked towards the front counter. 

Sydney nodded, shifting her stack of books to her front so they wouldn’t press against her hip any longer. “I’d be alright with that, Weasley.” 

George grinned, setting the cardboard box on the counter. “Perfect. Set your books on the counter and I’ll be right back.” 

He left Sydney at the counter and made his way to the back of the store. She did what she was told, dropping her books onto the wooden counter as George disappeared behind a tall line of shelving. 

As Sydney stood alone in the shop, she observed the shelves lining every wall. Each wooden shelf was stacked with as many wand boxes as possible. The boxes looked worn and dusty, fitting perfectly with the dark, musty building they were in. 

Sydney listened to the two sets of approaching footsteps and smoothed out her clothes, suddenly feeling weirdly self-conscious of meeting this new person. She pulled out the two halves of her wand and watched as George rounded the corner, followed by a slightly shorter old man who had his lips pressed into a small smile. 

George had a smile plastered on his face and a cheery tone. “Sydney Barnes, meet Garrick Ollivander. Best wandmaker in the entire wizarding world.” 

The elderly man stuck with the same smile as before and held his hand to shake Sydney’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Barnes.”

Sydney smiled brightly, her hand meeting his. “Pleasure to meet you too, sir.”

Sydney was the first to pull away, allowing Mr. Ollivander to make his way to one of the shelves that held up at least one hundred wand boxes. “Let’s find a replacement for that wand of yours.” He said nicely, gesturing to the broken one in her hands. 

“Thank you, sir,” Sydney replied. 

•••

Almost forty-five minutes later, a thirteen inch, dragon heartstring core, blackthorn wood wand had chosen Sydney. The only difference between her first and second wand was the length, and even then it was only by half an inch. 

“So there’s more, right?” Sydney asked George as the two stepped back outside, their feet landing on the cold cobblestone. 

“Yeah, the alley goes on for a bit.” George smiled at the girl in front of him, watching the way her hair framed her face. 

Sydney smiled, “That’s amazing, I’ll have to bring Ria soon.” 

George nodded, his lips forming a smug grin. “You two can even visit my brother and me at our shop.” 

“I’d love to.” She smiled. “But I should really be getting back to Ria.” 

“Can I walk you?” 

“Of course you can, Weasley. As long as you promise not to murder me on the way.” Sydney giggled. 

“I can’t completely promise that, but I’ll try to not kill you.” He smiled. 

Sydney nodded in response, starting her walk in the direction they had come from. After a few seconds, she glanced back to find George stuck in the same spot, speaking with a young boy. 

He flashed Sydney a smirk before continuing on with the young boy, placing a shiny coin in his hand and passing him the cardboard box. 

The boy ran off in the opposite direction, carrying the box in his hands. He didn’t stop until he was in front of a huge, orange building. And before heading inside, he gave George a quick wave. 

After waving back, George quickly caught up with Sydney, placing a hand on her back lightly as a gesture to continue. But no matter the meaning, his touch sent a chill down her back and covered her arms in gooseflesh. George lowered his head, holding his mouth near Sydney’s ear, “You lead the way, Barnes.” He said lightly. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as George’s breath fanned over her jawline. “I- erm– alright.” She exhaled. Sydney started walking again, stopping briefly at the brick wall so George could open it. 

•••

Five minutes into the walk, the two young adults finally started up a conversation. “So…” Sydney started. “This brother of yours.. is he hot?” She said slyly. 

George laughed loudly. “He’s actually quite ugly if you ask me.” He joked. 

“And why is that?” 

“Well, I’ve always been told I’m the better-looking twin.” 

“Twin? Like.. identical?” 

“ _Almost_ identical.” He grinned. “If we were completely identical then I wouldn’t be the better-looking one, would I?” 

“I guess not, Weasley.” She giggled. “And I probably should’ve asked this earlier, but how old are you?” 

“Just turned the big four-zero,” George winked. 

“You what?!” Sydney exclaimed. 

“I’m kidding, Barnes. I’m only twenty.”

She let out a relieved sigh and giggled a bit as she led George around a corner and across a narrow street, inching their way closer to the flat Sydney and Alexandria had been holed up in.


End file.
